Let There Be Love
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Short little scenes focusing on different romantic couples
1. KaiHilary

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade do not belong to me

**Title**

Let There Be Love

**Summary**

Short little scenes focusing on different romantic couples

**.**

**Chapter One: KaixHil**

Hilary's lips curved into a snarl, as she stormed into the dojo, her face a bright red. Her eyes were swollen, her pallid cheeks puffy, and Kai knew the girl had been crying. He sat down on the floor and waited for Hilary to come to him.

"I don't understand why he hates me so much!" she pouted.

"Just ignore him, you know how Tyson is," Kai said calmly, knowing well what Tyson's problem was. Tyson had been death staring him all week, and those stares were far more intense when Hilary was with Kai.

"I just don't get it! He doesn't treat anyone else like this!" she stammered.

Kai pulled her closer, and gave her a comforting hug. "It's because he can't accept that you are mine, Hil. He's just acting out, he'll get over it. Eventually," Kai said, before crashing his lips against Hilary's. Kai might not be able to beat Tyson in a blading match, but he had won Hilary. A victory for him at last!

.

This is another really old idea I had many years ago (yes, I've been around since 2006, changed accounts in 2009, deleted everything in 2015 under a different account, then came back to this one). Good to be back. I missed it.

If you have a pairing in mind, let me know, otherwise I'll just upload whatever comes to my mind.


	2. TysonHilary

Well, finally decided to update this story after months of silence. Woot woot! Thanks to Guest, Nonny, Tshjortile and droplets of blue rain for reviewing the first chapter.

Here is Tyson/Hilary, one of my favourite Beyblade couples.

**.**

**Chapter Two: TysonxHilary**

Daichi was grinning. Tyson's face was as red as a tomato. A truly amusing sight for the three times blading champion of the world. "You have a crush on Hil-a-ry!" he sung, leaping out of the way, as Tyson attempted to tackle him to the ground.

"I-I do not!" Tyson protested, but his face betrayed his true feelings. So he liked Hilary – liked her a lot actually, but the whole world didn't need to know that, and neither did she. Hilary was always fighting with him, insulting him, calling him out for every little mistake. There was no way she could like him.

Daichi stuck out his tongue. "Yes you do! I'm going to tell her right now. HILARY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, and Tyson hoped Hilary wasn't at the dojo. Unfortunately, she was. Still, Tyson tried to do his best to shut Daichi up, so he tackled him to the floor.

At that precise moment, Hilary walked out of the kitchen. The two boys were wrestling each other, while Daichi sung 'Tyson loves Hilary' as best as he could. She lifted a brow, but couldn't stop a smile creeping on her face. So, he _does_ like me after all, she thought, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes, I do like Hilary! Now give me back my beyblade!" Tyson snapped.

"Yes, you admitted it!"

Tyson's face reddened. Damn it.


	3. kaixJulia

Thanks to Droplets of blue rain, Cutetyhil and Scarlet Witch of Terra for reviewing the previous chapter.

Also, thanks to darkened-storm for reviewing the first one. I'd strongly recommend everyone to read her material - she's back after a ten year absence!

* * *

**Chapter Three: KaixJulia**

Bryan and Tala both looked at Kai with pained eyes; Bryan had a busted lip and Tala had a black eye. Kai stood before his wounded teammates, his arms crossed, a smug smirk on his face. Spencer was also there trying to calm everyone down.

"I hope you understand it now, but no one touches Julia, all right?" Kai demanded. Earlier this fine day, Kai had spotted Bryan stalking Julia and Tala buying the girl a drink. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Julia was his – and so Kai took it upon himself to deal with Julia's annoying stalkers.

But it wasn't just Bryan and Tala he had to deal with – Julia had many admirers. There was Rick. There was Michael. There was Johnny. There was Lee. They were all playing a very dangerous game messing with Kai. He flexed his muscles, preparing himself to take on the next jackass that tried to hit on his girlfriend.

"Kai, take it easy, man! I wasn't stalking, Julia!"

"And I was buying her drink because I thought it was the nice thing to do?"

Kai snorted. Liars. "No Bryan, you were stalking her. You followed her through the park – she told me so. And Tala, you don't do nice things unless they benefit you somehow," Kai explained. "Leave Julia alone, okay?"

Both boys nodded. "You are such an asshole, Kai," Bryan grumbled.

Kai was quite proud of himself. He looked around the blading venue and spotted Johnny. Aha! His next victim! "I'll be back later. I have business to take care of." Before his friends could say anything, Kai stormed off towards Johnny, a maniacal gleam in his eyes.


End file.
